Alyson Russo
Alyson Russo...... Best duelist you'll ever have your hands on. Background Born originally in BC Alyson`s family moved when she was an infant so she doesn`t remember being there at all. They moved to Ottawa, Ontario when her father got a promotion in the Ministry of Magic working in the Magical Law Enforcement department. A loyal wife her muggle mother had been happy with moving to help her husband further his career. Alyson spent her entire life growing up there and hitting all the major milestones of her life. At the age of five she showed, like her brother, that she inherited her father`s magical abilities when she caused all the toys in her room to float after getting upset that she couldn`t reach one she wanted on a high shelf. Her life continuing on as with any child as her father taught her about things she`d need to know in the magical world as she grew, while she attended a muggle kindergarten at her mother`s insistance. Then when she turned eleven she finally got to attend a proper wizarding school as she attended the same one as her brother in Toronto. Those years would seem to fly by as she dove into learning everything she could about magic. And while some of that enthusiasm would fade as she grew older she continued to work hard in all her classes knowing how important this would be for her future. A part of this drive though would come from the times she`d return home for holidays just to witness her parents arguing and pickering. It seemed like ever since she was around twelve that they never did anything together but fight. So she was always glad when she could return to school, and used her school work as a way to block out what was happening with her parents at home. There was only so long what was happening could be ignored though and finally her parents constant fighting lead to only one thing. Seperation. While she was working through the first term of her sixth year her parents finally decided they had enough. And when she came home for Christmas break they broke the news to her that they were going to try a seperation and see if that would help mend things. But they wanted space from each other so her parents had decided that her mother would stay in their home in Ottawa and her father would return to his hometown of D and take her with him. She`d be transferred to a wizarding school there he`d heard about that specialized in practical magic which he thought she would enjoy. Less than thrilled at the suggestion since she was in the middle of her school year and would have to leave all her friends behind she put up a fuss about this. But her parents wouldn`t have it her mother wanting to get away from everything magical for awhile, which included Alyson and her brother. Her mother bluntly stating this was what took the fight out of Alyson hurt by her mother`s words. Apparently most the moving had been done already it was merely her things, her brother already having moved out of the house earlier in the year with his girlfriend, so it didn`t take long for her to pack. And as if that wasn`t bad enough when she`d told her boyfriend Gavin, about what was happening and her having to move, rather than telling her things would be okay he went completely selfish on her stating he couldn`t do the long distance thing and it was best they break up now. Her heart shattered as now she`d lost both her mother and the boy she thought she had loved. While she had been away at school her parents had made all their plans having decided to do this once Christmas was over. Her father having gotten things arranged at work to be transferred to the Vancouver branch of the Ministry of Magic. He worked in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, specifically the Improper Use of Magic section as a ministry worker so it wasn`t hard to find an opening. They`d be staying with his parents who still lived in D for a bit till whatever was going to happen between his wife and him happened. Despite her dislike of magic and their constant fighting he still loved his wife so hoped this seperation would help. Alyson not wanting to stick around here a moment longer it didn`t take much to convince her father they should leave before Christmas rather than after. Not speaking a word to her mother the entire time even as her and her father left, though her mother did try some weak attempt at saying this was for the best. Her Christmas was then spent unpacking and getting use to her new home. Her father tried to make Christmas Day something special as her brother came with his girlfriend. She put on a smile and went through the motions appreciating what her father was trying to do, but most of the time she just kept to herself in her room. Now break is over and she`s not really looking forward to being the new kid at school in the middle of the year. But she planned to make the best of it and just do her best to fit in. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Characters Category:Students Category:6th Year